


New To This.

by 80sev



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, Self-Doubt, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day Fluff, i was legally obligated to write them for valentines day, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sev/pseuds/80sev
Summary: Scary movies weren't exactly what Neil had in mind when he'd asked his boyfriend of almost 4 months to stay over for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	New To This.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy with my art and setting up my new laptop I haven't had much time to write, but I just had to quickly do a Valentines Day fic for these two! Although, Valentines was yesterday for me. Also, this was written at 1 AM so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scary movies weren't exactly what Neil had in mind when he'd asked his boyfriend of almost 4 months to stay over for Valentine's Day. After all the romcoms he'd seen, he _expected_ to watch romance movies, eat chocolate and cuddle on the couch together. Yet, here he was, sitting on the couch with a bowl of almost empty popcorn, Todd laying on the mattress on the floor, his legs swaying a little in the air as he laid on his stomach, his eyes focusing intently on the movie that was playing. Neil couldn't complain entirely, although he didn't know exactly what was going on in the film, he adored the view of his boyfriend deep in focus, his eyes sparkling in interest. He couldn't deny though, he _really_ wanted to cuddle him.

An idea popped into Neil's head, one that would hopefully get Todd's attention. He smirked slightly, before moving his foot to gently nudge Todd's swaying ones.

"Hey," Todd whined, turning to look at his older boyfriend. "I'm trying to pay attention to what's happening."

"I wanna talk," Neil perked up, before patting the spot next to him on the couch. "Please?"

Giving in and sighing, but smiling nevertheless, Todd paused the film and dragged himself off the floor and onto the couch, plopping down beside his older boyfriend as he shifted slightly to let him under the blankets. They were a few inches apart, but Todd was already starting to feel anxious again. It always happened when he was around Neil, he was new to this all, but Neil was so enthusiastic about it and it made him feel embarrassed for not knowing how to handle it all. However, he was thankful for how patience Neil was with him.

"Todd, do you dislike Valentine's?"

Slightly taken back, Todd eyed his boyfriend nervously. "Well, no. I don't."

"It's just that," Neil gave an anxious laugh and adverted his eyes. "Earlier when you gave me a card, you seemed like you were in a rush to getaway. And then once we got home, you were quick to sort out sleeping arrangements and movie selections. Are you not fond of romantic gestures?"

Things went quiet for a moment as Todd looked down solemnly at his hands. Neil worried that maybe he shouldn't have asked and just let go. After a few moments, Todd sighed and looked up again.

"I don't mind them. Well, I don't mind when it's you. I'm just...new to all of this. But that doesn't mean I dislike it!"

Laughing lightheartedly, Neil smiled sweetly at his younger boyfriend. "You know, I'm new to this all too. I've only kissed someone once for a dare, the rest of my knowledge is from romcom films I've watched."

"You've...kissed someone?"

"Nothing meaningful," Neil shrugged before laughing nervously. "it kinda sucks you won't get to technically be my first, but...if you're ever willing, I hope I get to be yours."

Ears going red from embarrassment, Todd stuttered on his words for a moment before taking a quick breath, trying to collect his thoughts. "Well, I wouldn't mind...if that happened right now."

"Todd, are you...sure?"

Forcing a smile through his nerves, Todd puffed out his chest slightly. "A genius is never wrong, I am positively aware I wouldn't mind."

Neil laughed, he always loved how Todd always let loose more often around him, he enjoyed seeing him relaxed. It made him feel good that he made Todd feel comfortable enough to be relaxed around him. Moving forward and in a daze, Neil cupped his younger boyfriend's cheek with a hand, feeling him tense up a little. "Really sure?"

Todd's smile left his face and he gulped slightly. He stared anxiously into Neil's dark eyes, searching them intently with his own like he was looking for an answer, but he already knew it. "I'm nervous, but...I am."

Nodding, Neil moved in slowly, giving Todd time to pull away if he wanted to. But he didn't, and although it felt like an eternity before Neil's lips reached the others, it was worth it. His lips were surprisingly very soft, and he could feel the slight pressure from them as Todd gently kissed back. It wasn't a long one, but it was perfect for Neil. Although he wouldn't say it out loud yet, he knew he was utterly, and hopelessly, in love with Todd Morrison. And _this_ only proved it more.

"You're not talking," Todd spoke nervously. "Was it bad?"

"No!" Neil reached out and wrapped Todd up in his arms, his face diving into the redhead's curly locks. "Nothing with you is ever bad."

Embracing back gently, Todd smiled sheepishly. They stayed in the hug for a few moments, both enjoying the warmth of the other. Feeling satisfied, Todd pulled back slowly and turned his attention towards the TV again. "Talk over?"

"You're free to continue your film."

Todd grinned, his eyes scrunching up slightly before moving off the couch to press play on the film again. Neil expected him to sit on the mattress, but he returned to his seat next to the other, only this time he scooted closer and leaned against his side.

"Is this okay?"

Reaching an arm over to pull him in more, Neil smiled. "More than okay."

Silence filled the living room again, excluding the sounds from the TV as both boys laid contently together. Neil tried his hardest to actually focus on the film, but his mind kept going back to the boy beside him. He wanted to keep talking with him.

"They're gonna end up together."

"Hm?" Todd looked up slightly, tilting his head in confusion.

"The main girl and guy," Neil pointed to the screen. "They're gonna end up together. They always do in this type of film."

"Maybe," Todd grinned mischievously. "Or the guy will die."

"What? No way! Why would they kill him off after building up his relationship with the main girl?"

Todd shook his head. "Angst, Neil. It's what brings an audience in."

"We need to watch more horror together, I feel left out of the loop."

"We will," Todd snuggled closer, his nerves slowly starting to fade and being replaced with giddiness. "But for now, let's finish this one and then go to sleep, huh?"

Neil nodded tiredly, only now just realizing how sleepy he actually felt. He tightened his embrace around Todd, before sinking into the blankets.

"Hey, Neil?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
